Christmas Surprise
by Hasky
Summary: It is a Christmas time in 15th division and Gail is not up to the holiday mood at all. Until her secret wish comes true. A short Christmas fluff.
1. Chapter 1 – Early Christmas Present

**Declaimer****: I do not own RB, only borrowed the characters for a Christmas fluff. Enjoy the reading ****:****)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Early Christmas Present**

It was another Christmas time and the 15th division was getting busy. Not only with the increased criminality but also decorating the station and preparing a Christmas party which should take place the day before Christmas.

"Oi, Peck, wanna help out?" called Oliver, more of a command than request.

The officer just shrugged, "Not participating, not helping."

"We can always go together as single participants ready to mingle and eventually hook up," suggested a female detective.

"Yeah, right," Gail just rolled her eyes and paid her attention back to the computer screen.

* * *

The holiday spirit was intoxicating and people were smiling and caring. Just one Grinch stood back away from this chaos. All what happened with her family and personal life had nothing to do with a good mood or happy holiday and many wishes to come true. Gail had only one wish and it was not about to happen anyway, so why to care?

"Any plans for holiday?" asked Chris walking towards his blond grumpy colleague. "I think I will go back to Timmins to visit my mum. What about you?"

"Most likely listening to my mother pressuring me to save the family name, and then drink and forget."

"Care for a company with drinking and forgetting?" Frankie asked with a flirty smug on her face.

"Oh my lord," groan the blonde, tilting her head backwards as she stretched her legs on the table.

"Come on, Gail. You want everybody to know how awesome you are and yet you still haven't beaten me in the recent Call of Duty," smile the detective. "Let's put on silly Christmas hats and kill the enemies."

Gail watched her up and down. Yup, she still had a certain duty of Duty to fulfil or she would never hear the end of Dov teasing. "Fine, but I am going to partner with Dov. You can have Chris."

* * *

It was a late evening of 23rd December when four friends where heavily laughing and yelling, being totally sucked into the shooting game. The girls sat at each side of the sofa while guys settled on the carpet leaning against that said couch. The doorbell rang. They looked at each other quizzically who could be visiting at this hour. Maybe one of the neighbours complaining about them being loud.

"Gail, go," ushered her the detective motioning her hand. "You are at the closest edge."

"No way!" exclaimed the blonde. "I am a lady, may lads show their chivalry." The doorbell rang again and all faces were staring at Gail.

"But you have the gift of scaring away any intruder," commented Chris.

"Urgh," groaned the young woman and got up to open the door.

She made a face towards her colleagues, sticking out her tongue at them. She swung the door open, only to be stunned and frozen in shock. She stood there eye to eye with the most amazing chocolate orbs she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Hey," whispered a certain forensic pathologist in a shaky voice. Her hair was let down in a messy waves, face flushed in a shade of red and her breathing was fast and shallow.

"Hi," replied Gail back mostly on autopilot than a coherent greeting.

"Hey," the brunette repeated herself with a nervous smile.

"Has Christmas arrived earlier?" asked the cop, still not believing her eyes. Too much alcohol or did the guys put something in her drink to make her hallucinate happily?

Holly looked down at her feet to take a deep breath and then back at the woman of whom she was so taken. "I am not sure about holiday itself, I just did not want to spend another one without you."

Before any of them could say another word, Gail pulled the doctor onto her as their lips met in a searing kiss. A kiss that was not supposed to end any time soon, especially when she felt the tip of a tongue passing her lips.

While deep in their activity, the officer managed to slide her arm around Holly's waist and pull her inside the condominium, turning them around not letting go their lips apart. She slammed the door with her leg and pushed them both to her room. She could barely notice the conversation between her friends.

"What has just happened?" asked Frankie looking at the two adults snogging like tomorrow should never come.

"Well, detective, let's say you are not the one getting lucky tonight," stated Chris, looking back at the screen.

Meantime Dov pulled out headphones and offered them to his comrades. "I am pretty sure we will need them."

* * *

Gail successfully manoeuvred them to her room, closing the door with her back which caused them to separate. But not for long. The blonde leant back in, sliding her hands over Holly's shoulder to shred the coat. With more pressure in the kiss and one hand back on the brunette's waist, she led them to her bed where she planned to unwrap her early Christmas present slowly, enjoying every touch and every movement of her lips either dancing together or on the soft skin of the neck and other places.

Her brain was overloaded with thoughts, memories and emotions. However all that was suppressed because Gail did not want to think, she wanted to feel. To feel alive again. If this was just a dream then for sure she wanted to savour every second of it.

Nevertheless in reality _slow_ was not an option. The passion took over their bodies as they fit perfectly together. Bare skin on skin. The heat and electricity between them spoke for everything. Gail took the lead as she hovered over her long lost girl and pressed her hand on the centre. Her partner was pushing up on her elbows but the blonde leant down pressing Holly firmly on the bed not allowing her to have much movement. Obediently the doctor did as was requested. This round was Gail's will.

* * *

Later that night or maybe it was early morning they laid comfortably in each other arms. Holly's left one wrapped around her lover as her partner's head was resting on her shoulder and left hand playing circles on the tanned firm abdomen, both deep in their thoughts.

"Gail," the doctor broke the silence, "I am aware you deeply despise talking about relationship stuff, but we should somehow express what we have in minds."

There were hundreds of questions flying in the blond head, alas only one stood up out of all. "Are you staying?"

"If you want me to…"

"Alright then." Gail looked up, traced her fingers along her lover's jaw line, putting a pressure to turn Holly's mouth her way. Licking her lower lip, she pulled up and captured the tempting mouth with her own.


	2. Chapter 2 – Cop's Party

**Chapter 2 – Cop's Party**

In the morning Gail sneaked out of the bed to her bathroom getting ready for the day. She heard the door of her room opening.

"Gail, we should be going," came Frankie's voice.

"What the hell, Anderson?" the blonde called half whispering not to wake up her late night visitor. "What if we were naked?"

"In that case I would hope for a threesome," the detective smirked with a hint of flirt.

"Get out," Gail pushed the other woman out of the door, trying not to slam it so she would not disturb the sleeping beauty in her bed.

"I will pretend I haven't heard that," said Holly groggily, slowly opening her eyes.

The other woman chuckled and squatted by the bed. "Hey," she greeted with a smile, stroking the loosen strand of hair out of Holly's face. "I have to go to work. I will be back around 4 o'clock." She fumbled pockets of her winter jacket and placed the content on a night table. "I will leave you my keys and the car keys."

"My brain must be overloaded with endorphin, because I am not able to think straight," the confused doctor opened her eyes fully looking at the smiling woman in front of her. "I am still sleeping, aren't I? Can you repeat yourself and slowly?"

"Wow, I shagged the doctor's mind out so she is not even able to process simple information about keys," teased Gail and continued in a gentle voice, "Just crash here before we figure out… the rest." The loving smile turned out into a laugh at the confused sleepy face expression of her beloved woman. "Due to the time and state you arrived yesterday, which means messy hair, in a sexy way, anyway erm… flushed cheeks, out of breath and wrinkled shirt, I figured you must have spent a lot of time travelling and most likely this was your second stop. Since you did not have any suitcase with you, you must have an accommodation somewhere, either at the boob-job's, Rachel's or a hotel. So take the car, get your things and come here."

"Observant, aren't you, Sherlock?" Holly gave her famous lop-sided grin which made the cop's knees week. She would lose it if it wasn't for Chris calling her 2 minutes to departure.

"Uh-huh. Detective training," Gail ran her teeth through the bottom lip, biting hard, hoping that the pain would get her thoughts together and be presentable for work. "Look, we will have that talk, I promise. I just don't want to waste any more time." She kissed her lips, longing a few seconds and then ran out to follow her colleagues.

* * *

In the car Gail asked/threatened her flatmates not to mention a word about yesterday's special visitor. She was not completely sure how to deal with all that herself, she just knew not to let go of the feelings she had now again and of the person who caused them. She would figure the rest on the run.

Fortunately that day she was partnered with Chris who was obviously curious but either was scared or tactful enough not to say a word and just left his comrade in her thoughts.

They were heading back to the station when Gail's phone vibrated with a text from an unknown number.

_Dear Officer Awesome, will you do me your honour and serve a lady in distress who needs to reacquaint with Torontonian life? _

Gail chuckled, saved this new number under her favourite nerd's name and replied back.

_Indeed my lady, it is my job and honour to serve a damsel in distress, yet if the damsel knows at least 5 ways of how to dispose a human body, I will certainly need a chaperon._

Within a few minutes a new text came back.

_Fear not my dear Officer Awesome, I may know 10 ways of how to dispose a human body, yet believe me, you would not want any chaperon when I treat yours._

Gail felt the heat in her body reaching her ears, turning them a few shades of red. Her companion gave her a side look but kept driving. The blond officer tried to put back on her abrasive mask, however her colleagues knew her well enough.

They got back to the station for lunch time, Oliver sat next to his favourite used-to-be rookie. "So, my not so petulant Peck today," he stated, "Since you are finally catching up on the Christmas spirit, matching the mood and lighting up like the Christmas tree over there -"

"I do no such a thing," protested Gail but the Sergeant ignored her and continued. He knew this lady well, better than she herself.

"Will you come to the party tonight?"

Gail looked at her phone and back at her supervisor and again at her phone. "Oliver, you know I don't like this stuff. Everybody is milling around and laughing, caring, blah blah blah."

"You like free booze," pointed out the older man.

"True," nodded the younger woman. Trying to seem uninterested, she agreed, "But I am bringing someone to be bored with me."

Oliver laughed heartily and patted her shoulder. "If that person is why you have your spark back, who am I to say no." With that comment he left her alone.

Gail waited a few seconds then slipped into an empty interrogation room and dialled the new number. "Hey, do you have a dress?" she asked directly. She could hear the sound of the city at the background, so Holly must have been outside.

"Gail, have you ever seen me in a dress?"

"Yes."

"Except the photo from my prom."

"Point taken," agreed the officer. "To be honest I prefer you without any clothes," Gail licked her lips, waiting for an answer. She heard a chuckle and could vividly picture that typical grin of the woman of whom she was so fond. "Could you meet me at a hotel at 6?"

"But I am not exactly a girl for one hour."

_For a lifetime_, thought Gail, but she really wanted to keep the flirty tone. "Oh believe me one hour would not be enough for what I have in mind."

The doctor laughed honestly, shaking her head. "Just send me the address. I will be there."

* * *

Between the end of her shift and the event, Gail ran through a few stores to actually get a dress. She found a cocktail style one in a cerulean blue colour. _Perfect_, now she just needed to redo her make-up and get ready to go to have some fun.

Gail found a place at the far away end of the bar. She really whished to see Holly pass through the whole foyer and reception room. She wanted to watch her interact with her colleagues, so later they would leave them alone. Also she planned to admire her as long as possible. Even if Holly took nothing else than a potato bag, the blonde was sure, she would be the most attractive woman in the whole world.

"Hi there," greeted Frankie, joining her at the bar, pouring herself a glass of eggnog. "You look really hot in that dress. If Holly had not fall for you after your display yesterday, she would definitely now." The detective gave her a smirk and wink.

"Oh my lord," sighed Gail, rolling her eyes. "Thanks?" She looked her colleague up and down. The brunette still had her black blouse and pants accompanied with a deep red jacket. "But you seem to be in your work clothes, Detective."

"Well, what can I say, universal clothes for all occasion, very convenient." Before they could speak more, a happy exciting squeak was heard from the foyer. "Did Chloe get Dov caught under a mistletoe?" asked the detective, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope," smirked Gail, turning on the bar stool to face the entrance. "That's my plus one forever." She could hear several congratulations and welcome backs and how missed the special scientist was before finally entering the reception room. And Gail had to marvel how nonchalantly yet sexy her woman could look in stilettos, skinny black pants, a blouse in almost the same shade of cerulean blue as the blonde's own dress and her dark hair falling in gentle waves down her back and front, not to mention her nerdy glasses which gave Holly extra sexy librarian look. Both police women had their mouths slightly open and dry.

"Damn, Peck, you did really good there," admired the detective, sipping a large amount of eggnog. Her companion nudged her with her elbow hard to stop drooling. Frankie just laughed and left.

Gail watched the newcomer scanning the room until their eyes finally met. But only for a couple of seconds as Holly was pulled in a bear hug from Andy and Sam who were also showing her their wedding bands.

Oliver came from behind his favourite cop to see what the havoc was all about. His frowned face turned onto a disbelieve one before a huge smile and laugh formed from his heart. He gently patted Gail on her shoulder and gave her a thumb up and also went to greet his lost friend from the forensic lab.

Finally Holly made her way through the whole room to meet her partner who had a proud grin plastered on her face. "Hey," she greeted, smiling wide yet a bit bashful as she knew she was the centre of attention of all bystanders, which was new for Gail, because she knew the brunette as confident, fun and still grounded. Holly never seemed to have troubles interacting with people, not even bothered how many were around. Anyway, here she stood in front of her with a shy grin.

"Hi," Gail replied, leaning in and capturing her lips with her own. It was a gentle yet meaningful kiss which unfortunately for both of them did not last long as it was interrupted with an eruption of applauses and whistles. The two women chuckled. _Yup, definitely the centre of attention_. "Eggnog?" offered Gail and reached for a new glass full of the Christmas liquor.

"Just one glass. After a crazy Christmas party I am not very fond of this poison."

"Oh really?" wondered the younger woman. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Oh sure," agreed Holly nonchalantly with a grimace. "I have no idea. All I remember is a pounding pain in my head, a bump and a small concusion."

The officer laughed heartily, handing over the glass. She let their fingers to touch as she leant closer and whispered, "You look really beautiful."

"And you look stunning," complimented Holly as her look travelled up and down her partner's body.

* * *

The two lost and now newfound souls disappeared in their own word of small chats and having fun. Nevertheless they were interrupted here and there as people were eager to chat and even dance with the special doctor.

It was that one time when Gail excused herself for a moment and when she got back, she noticed her girl dancing at the edge of the dance floor with no one else than an annoying rookie.

Gail sneaked behind them listening. Well, she knew she should not eavesdrop but she could not help it. Just seeing how obvious the young man was, she knew this might be a fun watching Holly turn him down with a smile on her face and the rookie even thanking her.

"You know, Doctor… or should I call you Holly? We are one big family here and everybody knows you and calls you by your name, so -"

"Holly is fine, Duncan," replied the brunette with a polite smile, waiting for the next steps of this young man. Well, his next real steps were weirdly aimed at the edge of the dancefloor with a few glimpses up here and there.

"Great, so Holly, as I was saying we are one family here and everybody is super nice and I believe I am one of the nicest guys. It's not because my father is highly positioned officer, I just really care about people, you know. I have already accomplished several difficult missions while helping people, so when it comes to men here -"

"And that's your problem, Gerald," the older blond cop stepped in. As fun as it was watching this rookie unsuccessfully bragging about himself, Holly winced a few times in discomfort and who was Gail to leave a damsel in distress, especial when it came to this unique woman. "The lady is taken."

"What? By whom?" asked the confused lad. They stopped dancing and Holly stepped back, releasing from his grip. Gail gave him a stern cold look. "Oh, okay, erm… I will be going… over there," he stuttered and almost tripped as he fast paced away.

"Uh," sighed the doctor, "he is talkative for sure."

"Yeah, McNally must have rubbed it on him when she was his T.O." Gail looked at the rookie, shook her head and paid her attention back to her sexy librarian. "Would you like to dance with me?" she offered with extending hand.

Holly laughed gently. She took the hand but was quicker in wrapping her other arm around her partner's waist taking the lead of the dance. "My pleasure," she whispered in a husky voice which sent shivers down Gail's spine, who's thoughts wandered somewhere else than a Christmas party and holiday spirit. "Anyway," the doctor continued in her normal velvet voice. "I have to admit I like one of his ideas." Without saying more words she held her dear officer tight as she swung them around a few times until they stood at one place just rocking from side to side.

Gail giggled and did not let go of the grip. "Really? And what's that?"

The doctor gave her the famous lop-sided grin and whispered, "Look up."

Darn, with all the intimacy and eggnog Gail would lose herself soon. Just as she looked up she _knew_ she was about to lose it at that moment. "Mistletoe."

Holly leant in and kissed her gently on the lips. It did not take long for her partner to travel her hand from the shoulder to the dark mane and pulling her head even closer, deepening the kiss. The whole world went to oblivion as two lover's stood aside under a green plant which gave a great excuse for public display of affection.


	3. Chapter 3 – Christmas Dinner

**Chapter 3 – Christmas Dinner**

They were on their way back to the condo when Holly asked a question which took the cop out of her happy bubble. But she knew it would come eventually.

"How come Steve was not at the party? I expected some brotherly threats from him." Gail did chuckle but sadly, looking out of the window from the passenger seat. Holly quickly looked at her with worry written in her face. "Is something wrong with him?"

"The correct question is what isn't. The golden boy, the prodigy of the Peck family sits behind the bars. That's why I have this car. It's not like he needs it anyway." With a heavy sighed and heart, Gail told the whole story about her brother and her family. Her mother putting even more pressure on her these days to protect and get the family name back on the high pedestal. "My mother would flip if I took your surname." She grinned evilly at that tempting image. She just heard Holly intake a deep breath but said nothing. Actually the last few minutes of the drive went in silent until they stopped at the garage.

* * *

When they entered the cop's room, Gail expected at least three new suitcases in her room, instead she found out only a carry on luggage. She turned to her partner with raised eyebrows, "That cannot be all your stuff." She pointed at the case.

"Oh, no, just the most needed," replied the brunette turning around. "I have to head back."

The officer's inner self was meowing and dashing to hide into the bathroom, looking for a way from the branch of betrayal. But having previous lesson of running away like a teenager and losing her special someone for three months, that made at least her feet stick on the place. "You know, Holly, I dare to say I am at the stage you were two years ago. You remember, growing and stuff. But that doesn't mean my inner teenager doesn't want to run away and the cat is looking for the way out of the tree, especially after you told me you were staying. So I would really like to hear more words from –umph."

The doctor made a long step, grabbed Gail's head and pulled her into a searing kiss, which the blonde resisted for a while but gave in at the end. When they separated, breathing heavily, Holly just whispered, "I am sorry, you just had to stop talking."

It all brought back memories of their first kiss in the interrogation room and Gail got lost in the past time. She was brought back with a gentle peck on her lips.

"I have to go back to finish a project. Practically I just need to write a good medical mumbo-jumbo closure and that's it. Then to attend some boring awarding ceremony, get the accreditation and I am here with you for good. It shouldn't take more than two to three weeks."

"Oh, okay." Gail cleared her throat, but still unsure.

"My offer still stands, you know?" offered the doctor, pulling her partner's head up. "I would like you to come with me. Warm your bones in sunny California, visit a few beaches, seeing you in bikini… What do you say, my kitten? Up for some vacation fun in the South." She smiled encouragingly.

"But what about your next steps in Vancouver?" asked the officer, searching for the truth deep in those chocolate orbs. She really tried to ignore the comment about beaches and bikinis.

"I managed to combine a few programs, so I really do not need those credits. Plus this time I haven't even tried to get over you with somebody else, because I knew it was impossible, so I loaded myself with enough work to forget about the world around." Those dark chocolate pools were so full of softness and truth that made the officer moaned as she closed her eyes and dropped her head, burying it in the crook of Holly's neck. "Gail?"

Instead of an actual verbal answer, the blonde wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her pulling her into a desperate kiss, pushing her back on the bed, disregarding the annoying fabric of their clothes on the way.

* * *

What Gail really appreciated about her scientist was that she didn't ask and let the cop talk on her own. Unless it was an accidental question like about her brother. She just wondered if Holly would be so understanding about her hook-ups with a certain detective, but that she would worry about later, hopefully to get enough courage to admit her extra-curricular activities before anybody else would. She looked down at her sleeping gorgeous in her arms and pulled a loosen strand of hair behind her ear. At the touch, the dark haired woman stirred and woke up. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," she apologised in a gentle voice.

"It's alright, what time is it?" the doctor stretched her fine body and Gail just watched as the sleeping t-shirt lift up, uncovering her abdomen. She was ready for another round of horizontal tango. "Honey?"

Gail blinked a few times and shift her gaze up to the face. "Uh?" dizzily she shook away her dirty thoughts. "Oh yeah, time. 8:42." The brunette smiled thanks and pulled up on her arms, kissing Gail's cheek while getting out of the bed to the bathroom. "Holly? Erm, what are your plans for today?" she asked tentatively.

The dark mane popped out from the bathroom door and Gail was pretty sure she was getting undressed. "My plans involve you of course. But I may excuse myself for a moment with other special woman." Gail rised her eyebrows in question. Her partner gave her a grin and clarified, "I want to call my mum."

"Oh, of course," Gail gulped heavily at the thoughts of a mother, her mother.

"To be honest," Holly's voice echoed in the bathroom but still was clear enough as she continued speaking. "I haven't really thought pass the fact that I want to see you no matter what and I didn't dare to put my hopes too high in case you would be still extra mad at me or worse dating someone."

"How did you know where to find me and that I was single?"

"I asked around a few people to check your address and the way you welcome me spoke for the other part of your question." She grinned, hiding back into the bathroom and within a few second the water was running.

Still having a hint of blush on her cheeks at the memory of welcoming and proud of that night, Gail stood up, threw away her pyjama and entered the shower as well. Saving water, correct? Why to take shower alone when you could have a company.

* * *

Half an hour later and definitely not saving a single drop of water, the two ladies left the bathroom with silly smiles on their faces.

"You know, Holly, I am really looking forward to my vacation time?"

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"So it that a yes, you are coming with me?" asked the brunette, drying out her hair with a towel.

"The image of you in bikini at a beach is way too tempting to refuse the offer."

"It's a deal then."

The broad smile on the tanned face was so full of joy that Gail was afraid to ask the next question. "Erm, one condition though." The doctor looked up at her nervous partner. "You see, just because my brother is in prison and my father hardly speaks with me, my mother is persistent on family dinners, plus it is Christmas, so…"

Holly let out a sigh of understanding. "You want me to enter the lion den with you, even though the actual lion den may be safer."

"Something like that." Gail sat back on the bed with hopeful eyes hypnotising the woman in front of her. "I promise to make it up to you," she added with a flirty grin.

Holly just chuckled shaking her head. "I will have to meet them eventually anyway. Hopefully your parents will not stuff me into some homemade version of Tardis and ship me several galaxies away."

"Oh, you are such a nerd," the cop rolled her eyes but with a smile on her face. Gail picked-up her phone and called her mother's number, secretly wishing it would go straight to the voicemail. The luck was not on her side though.

"_Gail, you better should not ditch today's dinner_," warned her mother's stern voice.

"Actually, I am bringing someone."

"_Whom?_"

"Someone _someone_, just count with my plus one, okay? See you in the evening," the young woman hung up before her mother could ask more annoying questions.

* * *

The way to the Peck's mansion went in silent. Actually the doctor looked quite sick. Especially when they parked at the driveway of the family house.

"Holly, it will be fine, you will be fine, you are charming and beautiful woman. I hardly doubt my mother would not approve you."

Breathing rapidly, getting paler with every second, the brunette's eyes full of fear turned to her partner. "I am pretty sure your mother can find something. I am not perfect. I preferred my career over you. And hey, the smallest detail, I don't have a penis. How does that fit for a perfect suitor?" She closed her eyes.

Gail was on one had amused seeing the always strong and confident doctor so scared that she was pass her nervous rambling, but on the other hand she felt so sorry for her dearest woman. She needed to help Holly to put herself together. So she unbuckled her seatbelt, leant in and started kissing her. She though it may be a good way to get Holly's breathing back to regular. But the brunette was resistant. "Honey, wait. We cannot meet your parents after making out like teenagers."

"Well you will have three minutes to get presentable."

"Wait, what?"

"Holly, we arrived ten minutes earlier, if you shut up right now, we can have our seven minutes in heaven and that will leave three minutes to get ourselves presentable. So," the officer sneaked her hand behind Holly's back and pulled her down connecting their lips again. At the end the doctor gave up and let herself forget about what a nerve wreck she was.

* * *

They reached the door and before anyone could knock, the door swung open. "Gail, Darling, you made it just in time," said the middle-aged woman with a perfectly played smile on her face. She took her daughter in her arms kissing both of her cheeks.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," said Gail as she travelled from one parent to another. Then she stood by her partner's side holding her hand, and she felt as shyness coloured her face. "Mum, this is Holly. Dad, this is Holly," she nodded to the married couple and then turned to her girl. "Holly, my parents Elaine and William Peck."

"Pleasure to meet you," replied the brunette politely shaking her hand with each of them.

"If I am correct," said the red head woman watching the young scientist from head to toe, "_Doctor_ Stewart, the forensic pathologist?"

"Yes, madam."

Elaine placed her hand on the doctor's back and pushed her towards the living room. "How is the work in San Francisco going?"

Did her mother really do a back-up check on her special someone _someone_? But how could she know?

"Erm, Gail," stated her father still looking at the newcomer. "That is not detective Anderson."

"Definitely not," she stared at her partner as Elaine offered her a glass of some liquor. Then it hit her and she looked up at her father. "Wait, you thought I was bringing _her_ with me tonight of all nights?"

* * *

Gail had to say that that evening went quite well. Her plus one was smooth and charming, still nervous during the whole evening but quick with well-aimed replies.

Finally it was time to leave and both young women were more than happy to do so. Holly slumped into the passenger seat, letting out a long sigh. The blonde just chuckled and sat on the driver's side, softly laughing at her partner. "That went well," she commented.

"You think so?" Holly asked doubtfully. "I need alcohol, strong alcohol."

The driver laughed out loud and checked the rear mirror before departing. She noticed her parents standing in the doorway as her mother pulled out her hand, palm up with a smirk on her face. The father placed a bill note on the offered palm and backed in.

* * *

"Gail, I meant to ask something," confessed Holly touching her glasses to reposition them on her face. "Erm, well…"

"Just spit it out."

"Well, okay, erm…" looking for the right words, the doctor finally asked in what she thought was the most convenient version, "Why did your father thought you were bringing detective Anderson?"

Oh, shoot, here it was. The question and explanation she wanted to avoid. To be honest if their places were switched, Gail would most likely asked right after their first night. There was a heavy silent for a while.

"You know what, ignore that question," dismissed Holly after several moments and she looked out of the window watching the always busy Bloor Street.

The driver turned to one of the small streets into a quiet area and pulled over. She turned sideways on her seat and looked straight onto those beautiful dark eyes. "I told you I am all about growing these days and I know this question would eventually come but I just haven't figured out the right answer, so please bear with me and don't run away until I am finished."

"You have got really wise since the last time," teased the brunette.

"Well, attempting to adopt a child, forced me to get the head out of my ass and grow up fast. Anyway," she looked at her hands and even though she tried not to gesticulate like crazy, she knew she would at some level. "I was hurt by you leaving. And I was pissed. I had this amazing thing back with you and another thing with Sophie. You left and Sophie was taken away for me, because much more suitable family was interested in her. So I was extra pissed. The love of my life left me for another job in sunny California and the girl I was really fond of was placed in a full family. I fought it for a while but then well, you know as they say to get over someone you need to get under someone else. Well, Frankie was there. Not that it really worked because I could never forget you. And I realised that if I was placed in another city I would have to go. It would be my duty. Sometimes it is not about what we want but what work requires. I could only pray to see you again and I did. As Price would say, Christmas magic is about fulfilling wishes. So when I saw you there saying that you didn't want to spend another Christmas without me, I knew there was no time to waste. We would figure it all on our way of reconnecting but I just don't want to spend another moment without you by my side, Holly."

The brunette did not say much just leant in and kissed her partner as her life depended on it. As they parted Gail noticed her eyes glistening and soft smile on her lips.

"Let's go home," suggested the police officer and drove back to the busy street and to their accommodation. Just when she was about to mingle with the rush of the main street her phone beeped. "Oh-oh," she sighed as she noticed a text from her mother appearing on the screen.

"Are you going to have a look?" asked the passenger in a shaky voice filled with insecurity.

"Come on, my beloved Nerd, I am an officer of the law, I should not drive and read."

Just at that her phone buzzed as electronic voice responded to Gail's unintentional command. "Reading message from Superintendent Mom." _Damn the electronics nowadays_. They both could swear their hearts stopped beating for a moment as they were expecting the verdict of the always so strict mother. "I approve. If you let Holly go away again, I swear to make you chase her even to the North Pole and back, and straight to the altar, if it was the last thing I do. Merry Christmas, Darling." Gail sideway glanced at her partner who seemed to be lost in thoughts. "End of massages," the phone announced and went back to silent.

The blonde cleared her throat. "Well, here you go. And she didn't even mess up your name which is new. You did wonder on her."

Holly smiled pleased with the nerve destructing verdict. "It looks like my charm works on more than one Peck."


	4. Chapter 4 – And That's It

**Chapter 4 – And That's It**

Gail's alarm went on as she was supposed to get up and get ready for work. But she was oh so comfortable with her being wrapped around her lover that she just snoozed the phone for a few more minutes to enjoy the warmth and comfort as her partner fit perfectly in her arms.

"Gail?" a sleepy voice came from the woman next to her.

"A few more minutes," murmured the blonde, pulling her special someone tighter into their spooning position.

"I don't want you to be late because of me."

"Oh believe me I would gladly be late because of you," the officer smirked and after a few more minutes she finally got up to get dressed for work. When she returned from the bathroom, she noticed Holly laying on her back trying to keep her eyes at least half open. She was cute. "Go back to sleep, love."

"I should get up too. Need to go house hunting."

The copper frowned. "Why? Don't you still have your family house?"

"Yes, I do. But when it comes to the renting law I need to provide sufficient replacement when I try to get rid of subtenants."

"Oh yeah, right." Gail leant in and places a soft kiss on her woman's lips. "Good luck with that." And that day she willingly asked for a desk job to be able to help with the search and maybe just in case to go with Holly in her uniform and police car to make the point of leaving the Stewarts's house serious.

* * *

The vacation in California was awesome. It was a pleasure to warm her body from the crazy Torontonian weather with a quite an amount of snow. Also Gail had to admire her scientist as she was able to keep up with her during the day and typing something frantically during the night. The blonde did point out that Holly should have at least seven hours of sleep a day, but the doctor only shrugged it off with her lop-sided grin and comment that she would get her sleep once she was back home. That was also one of the reasons while Gail stayed late in bed. To give her woman time to either sleep in or type her medical ideas to finish her project. The sooner it was done the more time they would have for themselves.

Finally the big gala evening happened and Gail could not help but smile proudly at her plus one. Well, technically she was the plus one, but who cared, right? The event was not that bad as the blonde would first thought. Even big brains can have fun and party like any normal people. Or even more. But it was Holly's night and she deserved all the attention she could get. When she was done dancing with like a hundredth person, Gail approached her and gently pulled her in her arms, one hand around her waist while the other was holding Holly's hand, swaying in the slow rhythm. "You are amazing, you know that, right?"

"Well, thank you. Let's see how my theory improves the crime solving," smiled the scientist. "I am just glad it is over and we can go home," said the doctor as she bent slightly and kissed Gail on the lips.

"Have I told you how nice your first ever in a decade dress is and how great it would look on the floor of the condo you are about to give up?" teased the cop which caused the brown eyes lit up with both amusement and desire.

"You are a sex addict," chuckled Holly as she shifted in the oh so fitting black dress. It was something she was not comfortable in but it suited her amazingly.

"Correction, I am a Holly-addict and you made me this way," smile the blonde back. She leant in and whispered into her partner's ear, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

It was not until spring when Holly got her house ready for moving in. The tenants were not very eager to leave, plus painting and some repairs needed to be done as well. Gail recruited her gang and several rookies to help with the moving in. Even though the officer kept saying it is a police duty to serve, the doctor offered beer and burgers, which Oliver was more than happy to grill.

It was later that evening when people started leaving and only the original 5 with Sam and Oliver stayed by to help with the cleaning. As the red sky appeared on the horizon, Holly took her partner's hand and led her to the back of the garden under a red maple tree. "Trying to have your private time with me, Doc?" teased Gail more than willing to do whatever Holly wanted. There was not that much they could do outside in chilly spring time and six other people in the house anyway.

"Something like that," said Holly in a weirdly tight voice. She was obviously nervous and had a lot on her mind. The cop could just hope it was not anything bad. They have just literally moved in together to a new home. Holly looked in her eyes, tilting her head from side to side, waving her hands around to support whatever she was about to say, however nothing was coming out of her mouth. "Oh, screw it for later," she murmured under her breath hardly hearable. She pulled out something from a pocket of her coat and knelt down on one knee. "There is so much I want to say, but I have no other words than a question that's been on my mind for ages. Will you do me the honour to become my official plus one forever?"

Gail stood there on the spot frozen with her mouth open and mind totally blanked. What was just happening? Oh yeah, the love of her live was proposing to her. She looked down at the open box not to see just one engagement ring, but two. And one was very familiar to her. Her mother showed it to her for the first time when she was a child and the older woman told her about her proposal and that the ring had been in Peck's family for generations. For Holly to get this ring she would have to go to the superior officers and ask the permission to have Gail's hand in marriage. At that thought Gail's heart skipped a beat.

The other ring was completely new with a diamond stone wrapped around two small golden petals. The younger woman finally closed her mouth and looked at her still kneeling partner. "Two rings?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah well, I understood one is a family tradition, but I still wanted you to have one of your own."

And that was exactly the one which Gail chose to wear. "The honour will be mine," she replied her answer with a big smile plastered on her face.

Holly stood up, sliding the ring on her, well… fiancée's finger, pulling her in a deep kiss.

There was an eruption of loud cheers, laugh and clapping as the two women separated and looked at the direction of the house. So much for cleaning since everybody was pressed against the kitchen window, witnessing the scene of a sacred moment between two people who were just meant to be together but life parted them for some time.

The said couple chuckled, both feeling the heat reaching their cheeks. Finally Gail took her partner's hand and led them into the house to present her new jewellery. After all she had a girly soul and wanted to show off. As ladies gathered around her, complimenting and congratulating, she stole a look at her soon-to-be wife only to notice her smiling back.

_Yup, life is going to be good_.

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N_****: ****Within the last 5 years a lot happened in my life. I found my true love who after six months proposed to me, because when you knew you had met the right person, you would feel it in every cell of your body, even though the brain cannot explain, it just knows. It took me some time to propose myself, and let me honestly tell you that you may have this perfect place and speech prepared but when the moment comes you are happy to pop out that question, because it is so nerve wrecking that the only thing that stays in the mind is ****_the _****question. So make sure to include the untold speech in your wedding vow. For me saying the wedding vow was so much easier than proposing. Because in our country same-sex marriage is not allowed, we took the leap of faith and travelled over the ocean, to Canada and it is so much easier to write about Toronto when you actually live here ****:****D**

**Special thanks to my dear friend Maddie who encouraged me to write again.**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time ****:****)**


End file.
